


Il matrimonio

by mikimac



Series: Jane Watson di Baker Street [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le tradizioni sono tradizioni. Ed anche i matrimoni hanno le proprie. A dispetto di quello che ne può pensare Sherlock, cosa non farebbero per la piccola Jane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il matrimonio

**Author's Note:**

> In questa calda estate, rientrata dalle vacanze, torno a scrivere della strana famiglia di Baker Street.  
> Come ho già scritto, non sto seguendo un ordine cronologico, ma la storia dipende da cosa mi venga in mente.  
> Rispetto agli altri due racconti, questo si trova in mezzo!
> 
> Naturalmente i personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di Sir Doyle e della BBC.  
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro.  
> Se dovesse esserci qualcosa che ricordi altre fan fiction, chiedo scusa, ma sarebbe involontario.

Da quando John era tornato a vivere al 221B di Baker Street con la figlia Jane, la vita nell’appartamento che il dottore divideva con il consulente investigativo era stata abbastanza tranquilla.  
Almeno per gli standard della coppia.  
Da alcuni giorni, invece, la situazione di era fatta frenetica e convulsa.  
Il matrimonio di John e Sherlock si stava avvicinando e fervevano gli ultimi preparativi.  
I due uomini avevano optato per una cerimonia molto intima.  
Mycroft avrebbe officiato il rito.  
In fin dei conti, lui era il governo inglese in persona, quindi chi meglio del fratello di uno degli sposi poteva unirli per sempre?  
Mike Stamford era stato scelto da John come testimone, mentre Sherlock lo aveva chiesto a Greg Lestrade.  
Alla cerimonia avrebbero assistito i genitori di Sherlock, la sorella di John, Molly Hooper, Alexandra Wilson e la signora Hudson.  
E, naturalmente, ci sarebbe stata Jane, la figlia di quattro anni di John.  
La piccola avrebbe svolto una parte importantissima perché avrebbe consegnato le fedi agli sposi.  
Di seguito alla cerimonia, era stata organizzata una cena in uno dei ristoranti più esclusivi di Londra, regalo di nozze di Mycroft per la coppia felice.  
Malgrado tutto fosse stato pensato in piccolo, il giorno prima delle nozze le attività fervevano frenetiche a Baker Street.  
Harriet Watson sarebbe arrivata verso sera e la signora Hudson era indaffaratissima a preparare una cena deliziosa per darle il benvenuto.  
Alex le aveva fatto il letto nella seconda stanza dell’appartamento in cui viveva, al 221C di Baker Street.  
I genitori di Sherlock, invece, avrebbero dormito da Mycroft.  
Tutto procedeva per il meglio.  
La signora Hudson cucinava, aiutata da Alex, mentre raccontava di tutti i matrimoni falliti delle sue più care amiche.  
John, Sherlock, Mike, Greg e Mycroft stavano ripassando le varie fasi della cerimonia.  
Nessuno stava facendo caso a Jane che, improvvisamente, scoppiò in un pianto disperato.  
Preoccupato che si fosse fatta male, John si precipitò da lei e cercò di capire cosa fosse accaduto.  
Tra un singhiozzo e l’altro, la piccola gridò:  
“No! Non lo voglio! Non voglio che ti sposi con lo zio Sherlock!”

 

Con un’espressione allibita dipinta sulla faccia, i presenti si scambiarono occhiate interrogative.  
Jane voleva bene a Sherlock e sembrava entusiasta del matrimonio, quindi, perché improvvisamente si opponeva all’unione dei due uomini?  
John la prese in braccio, lanciò a Sherlock un’occhiata che voleva dire: “Le parlo io, stai qui.” E la portò nella sua vecchia stanza, che ora era tutta di Jane.  
La mise sul letto e le asciugò le lacrime:  
“Tesoro, perché non vuoi che mi sposi con lo zio Sherlock?”  
Jane tirò su con il naso e guardò il padre con occhi disperati:  
“La signora Hudson dice che non rispettate le tradizioni. La signora Hudson dice che tutte le sue amiche che non hanno seguito le tradizioni sono infelici. Non voglio che tu piangi. Non voglio che zio Sherlock va via. Se non vi sposate, siamo tutti felici, no?”  
John sospirò.  
Spiegare ad una bambina di quattro anni che le tradizioni non erano delle maledizioni e che se non le si seguiva non succedeva nulla, non era certo semplice.  
Soprattutto dopo che la figlia aveva sentito la signora Hudson raccontare con dovizia di particolari ogni matrimonio andato male di cui fosse a conoscenza.  
John sapeva che quello che stava per dire avrebbe avuto conseguenze non indifferenti, ma doveva calmare e rassicurare la figlia.  
Poi, avrebbe dovuto convincere Sherlock.  
“Tesoro, se noi seguissimo tutte le tradizioni alla lettera, tu saresti contenta se mi spossassi con lo zio Sherlock?”  
Jane lo fissò con quello strano sguardo saggio e profondo che possono avere solo i bambini di quattro anni:  
“Tutte tutte?” chiese per sicurezza.  
“Tutte tutte. – assicurò John – Mano sul cuore.”  
Il volto di Jane si illuminò con un sorriso:  
“Va bene!”  
John ricambiò il sorriso:  
“Dimmi, allora, quali sono queste tradizioni che dobbiamo seguire?”  
La piccola si concentrò:  
“Dovete avere qualcosa di blu, qualcosa di vecchio e qualcosa di prestato. – elencò con sicurezza – E non potete vedervi fino alla cerimonia.”  
John sospirò di nuovo.  
Sperava che questa parte non fosse arrivata all’orecchio di Jane.  
Però, aveva promesso.  
Ora doveva solo convincere Sherlock.

 

Quando scese nel salotto, tutti lo aspettavano con il fiato sospeso:  
“Allora? – chiese Sherlock con ansia – Cosa è successo?”  
“Jane ha sentito la signora Hudson parlare delle tradizioni legate al matrimonio e pensa che se non le rispettiamo saremo infelici.”  
“Naturalmente tu le hai spiegato che sono tutte sciocchezze, convenzioni tribali di un lontano passato oscuro ed irrazionale, che non possono assolutamente influenzare la nostra vita futura.”  
John scosse la testa:  
“Ha quattro anni. Capisce solo che le amiche della signora Hudson sono tutte infelici perché non le hanno seguite alla lettera.”  
Sherlock fulminò la signora Hudson, che cercò di dire qualcosa, ma John prevenne tutti, prima che iniziassero a discutere:  
“Le ho promesso che le avremmo seguite. – disse in tono deciso – In fin dei conti, anche se sono irrazionali, possiamo attenerci alle regole, se fare questo renderà serena Jane, non credi?”  
Sherlock lo fissò, per nulla convinto:  
“Con Mary non le hai seguite.” Mugugnò.  
“Infatti, Mary non c’è più.” Intervenne la signora Hudson.  
Venne subito tacitata da occhiatacce varie.  
“Vado a vedere come sta venendo la torta.” Borbottò andando nel proprio appartamento.  
Sherlock e John si guardarono senza parlare.  
“Cosa dovremmo fare?” chiese, infine, il consulente.  
“Dovremo avere qualcosa di blu, qualcosa di vecchio e qualcosa di prestato. – rispose John – Inoltre, non potremo trascorrere la serata e la notte insieme, ma ci potremo vedere solo al momento della cerimonia.”  
Un silenzio glaciale scese nella stanza.  
Se il blu, il vecchio ed il prestato non erano un problema, il fatto che uno dei due uomini dovesse passare la notte lontano da Baker Street, lo era, eccome!  
In teoria, Sherlock avrebbe dovuto lasciare la casa per permettere a John di stare con la figlia.  
Chi lo avrebbe ospitato, però?  
Improvvisamente, tutti sembravano non sapere dove guardare.  
John stava per aprire bocca, quando Mycroft lo prevenne:  
“Naturalmente Sherlock verrà a casa mia, per stanotte.”  
Il tono del maggiore degli Holmes sembrava non ammettere repliche, ma Sherlock non voleva darsi per vinto:  
“Tu ospiti già mamma e papà.” Sottolineò con tono seccato Sherlock.  
“C’è una stanza anche per te. – ribatté Mycroft – È tanto che non passiamo una vera serata in famiglia. Sarà divertente.”  
“Come no! – sbottò Sherlock – Le serate della famiglia Holmes sono sempre state divertentissime.”  
Una vocina triste si intromise nella discussione:  
“Sei arrabbiato con me, zio Sherlock? – domandò Jane – Non mi vuoi più bene?”  
Sherlock si voltò verso di lei.  
Gli occhi tristi e rossi lo fissavano quasi spaventati.  
Sherlock si avvicinò a Jane, si inginocchiò davanti a lei, cercando di mettere i propri occhi all’altezza di quelli di Jane.  
Erano così simili a quelli di John, che, per un attimo, si dimenticò di avere davanti una bambina di quattro anni.  
“Non potrei mai essere arrabbiato con te. – le disse dolcemente – E non potrei mai smettere di volerti bene, qualsiasi cosa tu mi chiedessi di fare. Anzi, ho una missione per te. Dato che stasera io non dormirò qui, dovrai dormire tu con il tuo papà. Sai che lui ha paura dei mostri sotto il letto. Tu lo farai sentire al sicuro.”  
Jane sorrise ed abbracciò Sherlock, che ricambiò l’abbraccio con tenerezza.  
“Non ti preoccupare, zio Sherlock. – trillò la piccola – Penserò io a papà. Domani andrà tutto bene. Sarà bellissimo.”  
John li osservava, guardandoli con dolcezza.  
Sapeva che sarebbero stati una vera e bella famiglia.

 

Sherlock era a casa di Mycroft.  
Erano arrivati anche i genitori e stavano cenando tutti insieme.  
I genitori stavano rivangando vecchi ricordi di Mycroft e Sherlock da bambini, mettendoli alternativamente in imbarazzo.

[20.50] Siamo a cena tutti insieme appassionatamente. SH  
[20.53] È una bella cosa. Vi vedete poco. Sarà piacevole. JW  
[20.55] Fai il bravo. JW  
[20.56] Io faccio sempre il bravo. SH

[21.00] È noioso. SH  
[21.01] Vieni qui? SH  
[21.06] Non posso, lo sai. È la tradizione. JW  
[21.07] È stupida. SH  
[21.09] Lo so. È per Jane. JW

[21.24] È arrivata Harry. Anche qui ci sarà una cena di famiglia. JW  
[21.26] È diverso. Harry è tua sorella. Loro sono i miei genitori. SH  
[21.27] E c’è Mycroft. SH  
[21.30] È la stessa cosa. È sempre una cena di famiglia. JW  
[21.32] Non potevamo sposarci senza di loro? SH  
[21.40] Sono la nostra famiglia. Jane ha già perso la madre. Voglio che sappia che può contare anche su altre persone, oltre che su di me. JW

[22.10] Harry non è venuta al tuo matrimonio con Mary. SH  
[22.15] C’erano troppi alcolici. Noi abbiamo fatto le cose più in piccolo. Andrà bene. JW  
[22.20] Avresti voluto che avessimo fatto le cose più in grande? SH  
[22.30] No. Io sono felice così. Mi sareste bastati anche solo tu e Jane. JW

[22.55] E tu? Avresti voluto un matrimonio più in grande? In fondo è la prima volta che ti sposi. Sono stato egoista a volere fare una festa così ristretta. JW  
[22.56] Questo sarà il mio unico matrimonio. Vorrei che fossimo solo tu, Jane ed io. Voi due siete tutto quello di cui ho bisogno e che mi rende felice. SH  
[23.00] Potremmo scappare e sposarci solo tu e io. Che ne dici? SH  
[23.02] Jane non ne sarebbe felice. JW  
[23.03] Giusto. Per Jane. SH  
[23.04] Per Jane. JW

[0.05] Saremo felici insieme, John. Te lo prometto. SH  
[0.10] Lo so, Sherlock. Io sono sempre stato felice con te. JW  
[0.12] Buona notte, signor Holmes. SH  
[0.13] Buona notte, signor Watson. JW

 

La mattina dopo, la casa di Baker Street e quella di Mycroft sembravano essere state investite da un tornado.  
Tutti si muovevano freneticamente, come se fossero in ritardo, anche se non lo erano.

[11.43] Sono tutti impazziti. Mia madre mi ha aggiustato il ciuffo già sette volte! SH

[12.06] Scusa, non riesco a stare solo. Sono tutte qui. JW  
[12.07] TUTTE? SH  
[12.12] Jane, Molly, la signora Hudson, Alex e Harry. JW  
[12.14] Nessuna pericolosa. SH  
[12.16] Questo lo dici tu. Stanno impazzendo per trovare la cosa blu che vada bene. JW  
[12.18] I tuoi occhi sono blu. SH  
[12.20] Anche i tuoi. E sono bellissimi. JW

[12.30] Il mio blu sono i gemelli della camicia. SH  
[12.31] Mycroft mi ha prestato una cravatta. SH  
[12.33] È stato carino. JW  
[12.34] Stringe. Sta cercando di strangolarmi. SH  
[12.37] Fai a modo, Sherlock! Mycroft è stato carino. E ci serve vivo. Ci sposa lui, te lo ricordi, vero? JW

[13.02] Il tuo prestato? SH

[13.15] John? Il tuo prestato? SH  
[13.20] Bonnie. JW  
[13.21] Bonnie? SH  
[13.22] Sì, Bonnie. JW  
[13.24] Il coniglietto di peluche di Jane? SH  
[13.26] Jane ha detto che mi aiuterà a non aver paura. JW  
[13.27] Di cosa dovresti aver paura? SH  
[13.35] Jane ha quattro anni, te lo ricordi, vero? JW  
[13.38] Sì, ma se pensa che tu abbia paura, ci deve essere un motivo. SH  
[13.39] Inoltre, ti ricordo che IO ho una memoria eccezionale e non ha senso che continui a chiedermi se ricordo le cose. SH

[13.45] John? SH

[13.55] Mi dispiace, non volevo essere scortese. SH

[14.00] John? Devo mandare Gary con una pattuglia? SH  
[14.10] Sono così felice che ho paura che sia solo un sogno. Ho paura di svegliarmi e di scoprire che la mia vita sia ancora quella vuota e solitaria che vivevo prima di conoscere te. Ho paura che Mary torni e ci porti via Jane. Ho paura di non meritarmi Jane e te. Ho paura di essere troppo felice e che finirò per perdere tutto, perché, quando si è troppo felici, si ha tutto da perdere ed il mondo sembra così invidioso da non aspettare altro che rendere la tua esistenza un inferno. JW  
[14.12] Lo so. Sono uno stupido. JW

[14.20] Sherlock? JW

[14.40] Sherlock, hai cambiato idea? Non vuoi più sposarti con uno stupido come me? JW  
[14.41] Sono qui. E ci sarò sempre. Non sei stupido. Sono le mie stesse paure. Le affronteremo insieme. Saremo felici, a dispetto di tutto e di tutti. SH  
[14.45] Ti ho detto che ti amo? JW  
[14.46] No. Lo hai scritto. SH  
[14.47] Giusto. JW  
[14.48] Io ti amo di più. SH

[15.00] John? SH  
[15.08] Basta messaggi. Ho sequestrato il cellulare di John. Fra qualche ora sarete sposati e potrete dirvi tutto di persona. Harriet Watson.

[15.20] Una cosa sola. Noi non ci conosciamo. Non ho conosciuto Mary. John è il mio fratellino. Malgrado tutto, lo amo profondamente. Ora è felice. Ed è bello vederlo sorridere in questo modo. Ne ha passate tante. Si merita questa spensieratezza e questa felicità. Fallo soffrire e io ti farò a pezzi. HW  
[15.25] Potrei dire la stessa cosa. Smettila di fargli del male. John ci tiene molto a te. Non credo che tu ed io saremo mai amici, ma fallo soffrire ancora e te la vedrai con me. SH  
[15.30] D’accordo. HW  
[15.31] D’accordo. SH

 

Finalmente arrivarono le diciannove.  
Erano tutti riuniti nella sala comunale che Mycroft aveva ottenuto solo per loro.  
Sopra una pedana, Mycroft aspettava impettito e sorridente che John facesse il suo ingresso.  
Davanti a lui, al suo fianco sinistro, Sherlock era in ansiosa attesa che l’uomo che stava per sposare entrasse.  
Greg Lestrade osservava il volto teso di Sherlock, sorridendo sornione, ricordando quanto fosse intollerante e scontroso il giovane Holmes prima di conoscere quel piccolo biondo dottore.  
Finalmente John entrò nella stanza.  
A Sherlock sembrò che la luce fosse aumentata.  
Sul viso di John c’era un sorriso timido ed emozionato che doveva riflettere il suo.  
Il cuore gli batteva così forte nel petto, che temeva che Mycroft e Lestrade potessero sentirlo e prenderlo in giro.  
Sherlock lanciò un’occhiata in tralice al fratello maggiore.  
Il sorriso sul volto di Mycroft si fece ancora più grande.  
Sherlock cercò di ricordare un’altra occasione in cui avesse visto il fratello sorridere in quel modo.  
Non ci riusciva.  
Tornò a concentrarsi su John, che era arrivato al suo fianco.  
Dalla tasca sinistra della giacca, spuntava la testa ciondolante di Bonnie.  
Jane rimase in piedi in mezzo ai due uomini, sorridendo entusiasta.  
“Cari parenti e cari amici. – esordì Mycroft – Siamo qui riuniti per unire in matrimonio questi due uomini, che si amano da tanto tempo, ma che solo ora hanno avuto il coraggio di dichiarare i loro sentimenti e ci hanno fatto l’onore di volere condividere con noi questa emozione. – si voltò verso John – Vuoi tu, John Hamish Watson, prendere il qui presente William Sherlock Scott Holmes come tuo legittimo consorte, nella buona e nella cattiva sorte, prenderti cura di lui e condividere la tua vita con lui, fino a che morte non vi separi?”  
“Lo voglio.” Disse chiaro e forte John.  
“Vuoi tu, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, prendere il qui presente John Hamish Watson come tuo legittimo consorte, nella buona e nella cattiva sorte, prenderti cura di lui e condividere la tua vita con lui, fino a che morte non vi separi?”  
“Lo voglio.” Disse chiaro e forte Sherlock.  
Mycroft spostò lo sguardo verso Jane:  
“Vuoi tu, Jane Mary Watson, che il qui presente William Sherlock Scott Holmes diventi parte della tua famiglia, per sempre?”  
Jane, con tutta la serietà e la compostezza di una bambina di quattro anni, disse:  
“Lo voglio.” Chiaro e forte.  
Mycroft non la smetteva più di sorridere:  
“Puoi portarmi gli anelli, tesoro.” Disse in tono dolce a Jane.  
La piccola portò il cuscinetto con le fedi allo zio.  
Mycroft ne passò una a John che disse:  
“Con questo anello, Sherlock, io ti sposo. E passerò il resto della mia vita a dimostrarti quanto tu sia importante ed indispensabile alla mia felicità. Non ci sarà mai nessuno che mi potrà portare via da te. Ti prometto di essere sempre presente e di non lasciarti mai, fino alla fine dei miei giorni.”  
Mycroft passò l’altro anello a Sherlock:  
“Con questo anello, John, io ti sposo. E passerò il resto della mia vita a dimostrarti quanto tu sia importante ed indispensabile alla mia felicità. Non ci sarà mai nessuno che mi potrà portare via da te. Ti prometto di essere sempre presente e di non lasciarti mai, fino alla fine dei miei giorni.”  
“Ora che questi uomini si sono scambiati gli anelli e le promesse, chiedo ai presenti se ci sia qualcuno a conoscenza di un qualche impedimento alla conclusione di questa cerimonia. Se qualcuno ha qualcosa da dire, lo faccia ora o taccia per sempre.”  
Malgrado nella sala fossero presenti solo parenti ed amici, ci fu un attimo di tensione, come se tutti fossero in attesa di una voce che dicesse:  
“Io mi oppongo.”  
Quella voce, però, non si fece sentire.  
Con un leggero sospiro di sollievo, Mycroft concluse:  
“Dato che nessuno ha da obbiettare sul fatto che questi due uomini si uniscano in matrimonio, io li dichiaro sposati. Potete baciarvi.”  
Tra applausi e grida, John e Sherlock si baciarono appassionatamente.  
Jane iniziò a tirare la giacca del padre, che la sollevò.  
La piccola si attaccò al collo del padre e di Sherlock, li costrinse ad avvicinare i loro volti al suo e schioccò un sonoro bacio prima sulla guancia del padre, poi su quella del nuovo membro della famiglia.

 

Nascosta da una colonna, una donna bionda osservava la scena.  
Una solitaria lacrima le scivolò sulla guancia.  
Avrebbe dovuto esserci lei al posto di Sherlock.  
Avrebbe dovuto esserci ancora lei al fianco di John, con Jane.  
Però erano così felici, anche senza di lei, che non poteva rovinare la loro vita con un gesto di egoismo.  
Mary Morstan si dileguò nell’ombra, andandosene così, come era arrivata.  
Invisibile.

 

Intanto, John, Jane e Sherlock festeggiavano la nascita della famiglia Holmes-Watson (in stretto ordine alfabetico).  
Li aspettavano anni di gioia e felicità.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a tutti quelli che siano arrivati fino a qui.
> 
> Ogni commento è sempre il benvenuto.
> 
> Alla prossima storia della famiglia Holmes-Watson!


End file.
